powerextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Man or Machine (2)
Summary: Doc Terror reflects on his past as his partner Hacker while he stows away on board Skyvault and seizes control of the station. Terror boards and begins coordinating his campaign of destruction, ordering Magog to begin full distribution of a vast, unending armada. John Thunder attempts to find a way of saving Crystal and everyone trapped on the station. Science lesson: "Venus" by Ace. Synopsis After a brief resume of Part 1, the episode continues where it left off. As the supercomputer in Dominion mentions the elimination of mankind as its goal, Hacker is surprised by a robot behind him. The supercomputer introduces Magog to Doc Terror and Hacker. Magog is the "Other me" of the supercomputer, whatever it thinks, Magog does it. Terror asks where did it come from and the supercomputer tells Terror he's controlling a lot of Dominion's machines. Magog was built in Terror's factory. Hacker questions the strength of Magog, and Magog demonstrates its strength to Hacker. Doc Terror explains the supercomputer that they should prepare. In the Centurion Academy, Max Ray, Jake Rockwell and Ace McCloud explain to Rex Charger and John Thunder they will train to use the Assault Weapon Systems, it will be difficult at first but they'll get experience. Back in Dominion, Doc Terror has created a new weapon following the supercomputer's instructions, Doc Terror tests the Viralizer Gun on his personal robot "Igor" and Hacker orders Igor to attack Magog. Igor obeys and tries to attack Magog, but it is crushed by the strength of Magog. Doc Terror claims that the Viralizer will allow him to control all the machines and robots. Hacker hesitates as he knows that Skyvault will be difficult to control after all the previous failed attempts. Terror tells him he has a "Fool-proof" plan. Back at the Centurion Academy, Dr. Wu explains the Weapon Systems are individually tuned with their unique brainwave receptors. The Weapon System will do whatever the Centurion thinks. During the practice, the Weapon Systems doesn't work at full power, but a direct hit will be painful. In a supply depot, Hacker and Magog attack the hangar where the Skyvault supplies are located, As they find the Teleporter, Hacker reports the success of their mission to Doc Terror, Magog has used the virulizer on the computer's base. Doc Terror rejoices to hear that because he's realizing his dream of creating a planet of machines where Terror will reign forever, as Hacker replies "If Terror says so", Terror tells him to remember what would be of him right now if Terror didn't met Hacker in the past. In a flashback that occurred a long time before the events of the series, Hacker was a criminal running from the police, even in his human life he was a clumsy criminal as he stumbled on trash cans and when the police was about to arrest him, Doc Terror saved him and he offers Hacker the chance of being rich, famous and being 100 times more stronger than before. Hacker agrees asking what he should do and Terror tells Hacker he only have to trust him, he will get what Terror wants and Terror will do the rest. Hacker is seen stealing computer components, and once they're in Dominion, Hacker becomes Terror's experiment of becoming a cyborg with the Legion unit installed as a permanent part of his new body. Back then, Doc Terror was a member of the World Council of Scientists, showing what he did to Hacker to the Council members, he explains that the future of the world is on the machines. They will start will robots, in time they will transform people into biological cyborgs. The Council members disagree with Terror's idea because it was a craziness and they knew he stole secret information to work on his plan. Realizing he is an evil man, they expelled Doc Terror from the Council and revoked all of his priviledges as a member. Terror leaves telling them they will regret for not listening to him. Back in Dominion, Hacker has regrets about being a cyborg and begins to smash one of the structures in a moment of anger. Terror tries to stop him, but a piece of frame hits Terror, paralyzing the left side of his body. In agony, Terror orders Hacker to take him to the Ovular Chamber where he turned Hacker into a cyborg. Doc Terror emerges from the chamber as a cyborg with the Syntax unit as part of his new body. Back to the present time, in Skyvault, the supplies are sent from the depot. Hacker and Magog emerge from the boxes where they were hiding and uses the Viralizer on the security robot. Crystal Kane, thinking there's a malfunction in the Teleporter goes to investigate, but the security robot captures her as it is now under Hacker and Magog's control. Doc Terror arrives and explains Crystal that he's now in control of the comptuer and all of Skyvault. Soon he will rule the world, a world of machines obeying him. Meanwhile in the Centurion Academy, as Jake, John, Ace and Rex train with their Weapon Systems, Dr. Wu asks Max if it reminds him of something, and Max agrees with him. In another flashback, Max, Wu and Crystal are members of a satellite-repairing mission to Venus, where they will test the Exoframes as they repair a satellite that landed on the planet. As they return to Earth, Hacker attack the shuttle in order to steal the prototype Exoframes. Max decides to fight against Hacker and the Traumatizers with only the strength and super-jump given by the Exoframe as his weapon. Hacker is forced to retreat as the Traumatizers are destroyed. In a conference, a member of the Council informs that Doc Terror has unleashed Strafer attacks to destroy mankind, and the only way to fight back is using the Exoframes as support for the Assault Weapon Systems, they will build an academy to train select men and women as Centurions that will defend the Earth from the attacks of Doc Terror. Former astronaut Max Ray was selected, along with two members: the adventurer Jake Rockwell and the professional aviator Ace McCloud. The first team of Centurions was formed, three American Heroes ready to protect the Earth. Back in Skyvault, Doc Terror has connected the Viralizer on Skyvault's generator and unleashes its power in New York City, where all the machines begin to attack the citizens. In the Centurion Academy, they recieve the emergency call and they try to contact Skyvault, only to meet Doc Terror on screen telling them he is now under control of the station, and tomorrow he will control the world. Without Skyvault and with all comunications cut-off, they can't go to Centrum to replace the Training Weapons Systems, the only option they have is Sealab. In Sealab, things are going as bad as in Skyvault as the robots are under control, but that's nothing the Centurions can't handle. Dr. Wu tells them he discovered that Doc Terror is using the virus that almost destroyed Sealab in the past. The only thing he can do right now is to install a magnetic field in the Weapons System. In Skyvault, Lucy escaped from Terror's clutches and finds Crystal in a cell. Crystal tells her she needs a key, the electronic nullifier which she takes from a robot that she knocks down. Back in Sealab, Dr. Wu tells the Centurions that the disk containing the location of the Centurion Academy is on Centrum, so they have to recover it before Doc Terror finds it. John Thunder decides to go since he's the espionage specialist. In New York, Ace suggests John to equip a Weapon System, but John only needs his knife and a little fun. Ace creates a distraction so John can infiltrate in Centrum. In Skyvault, Hacker notices that Crystal has escaped and informs Terror about the situation. Enraged by Hacker's recklesness, Terror orders him to find her before she causes him more trouble. In New York, John succeeds on infiltrating Centrum and retrieving the data disk, but he's surprised by the security robots which he destroys. As he escapes, he is sorrounded by Magog and several Traumatizers, ending the episode in a potential death trap for the Centurion. Science Lesson Reaching planet Venus with the Orbital Interceptor, Ace tells the audience that the planet he is reaching is Venus, the closest neighbor next to the Moon. Its thick layer of clouds makes us think it's a moisty planet, and Ace invites viewers to take a look. Landing on the planet's surface, Ace explains that Venus' surface is actually arid and hot. It reaches almost 1000°. Although the water on the planet was evaporated, the clouds doesn't have traces of it because the high temperatures decomposed the vapor molecules and due to its light weight, the Hydrogen was thrown to space, while the Oxygen was absorbed by the rocks. On Earth, it would make the rocks to turn red, but on Venus that doesn't happen due to the extremely high temperatures. In a probe similar to the one fixed by Crystal and Max on the flashback, Ace concludes the lesson saying these discoveries were made by the unmanned probes that landed on Venus. It's a place that you wouldn't like to visit. Curiosities * With the second part ending on a cliffhanger, "Man or Machine" breaks the record of the common 2-part multiparted episodes like "Atlantis Adventure", "To Dare Dominion", "Hole in the Ocean" and "The Better Half". * This is the last episode where Ace gives the Science Lesson at the end. * Venus surface temperature is around 462°C or 864°F Error Xtreme: Script Errors *Like in Saturn's rings science lesson on "The Sky is on Fire" and Uranus on "Atlantis Adventure (Part II)", on the Venus science lesson there's the contradiction of the distance limitations of Skyvault's Teleporter, It might be possible that the Starfire ship could bring Ace to Venus, this could be a possibility, but... (see below). Extracanonical Science Lesson Evidence *If Skyvault was under Doc Terror's control, how it was possible for Ace to equip the Orbital Interceptor and be sent to Venus. The Weapon System equipping could be done in the Centurion Academy, but as for sending Ace to Venus it has also its inconsistencies, if we count that both Skyvault and Centurm teleporters were out, and the Centurion Academy's Teleporter would also had its distance limits. Also if the Starfire ship was towed in Skyvault it might be possible that it was also under Doc Terror's control as well. Foreign names *'Hombre o Máquina: Segunda Parte' (Man or Machine: Second Part) - Spanish dub. Category:Centurions Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Extraterrestrial Beings Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Episodes with Cliffhanger Endings